1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer chip capacitor, and more particularly, to a multilayer chip capacitor whose capacitance can be tuned by a user, and a method of tuning capacitance using a capacitance-tunable multilayer chip capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a multilayer chip capacitor (MLCC) has a structure such that internal electrodes of different polarities are laminated alternately, while interposing a corresponding one of a plurality of dielectric layers. This multilayer chip capacitor can be miniaturized while performing with high capacity and can be mounted easily, thus widely utilized as a part of various electronic products.
This multilayer chip capacitor is manufactured by a supplier under design conditions such as the laminated number of internal electrodes, and material for dielectric layers and thickness thereof to meet the international dimension and capacitance, and then provided to a user.
Therefore, the user should choose a multilayer chip capacitor of a predetermined capacitance befitting the purpose of use. Generally, even one electronic device requires multilayer chip capacitors having various capacitances. Thus, the user should purchase the multilayer chip capacitors in accordance with respective capacitances and mount the diverse multilayer chip capacitors in an assembly process. Moreover, the capacitor provided may have capacitance that is not precisely identical to the capacitance of a required capacitor. In this case, a capacitor with capacitance closest to the capacitance of the required capacitor is employed, which, however, undermines performance of the electronic product.